Aku kau dan kita
by Freedom Friday
Summary: Lucy hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Natsu. jadi dia lebih memilih untuk pergi. tapi belum tentu semuanya harus sesuai dengan Lucy.


"Lucy, aku berhasil.." Ucap Natsu sambil terus cengengesan.

"Natsu, itu sudah kelima kalinya kau mengucapkan itu, aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang berhasil" Balas Lucy bosan melihat Natsu yang sedari tadi hanya senyam-senyum.

"hehehe, maaf soalnya aku terlalu bahagia…" Natsu memberi sedikit jeda "Lissana akhirnya menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya" Sambung Natsu sambil memberikan grin's khasnya.

…..

Hening

…..

Lucy terdiam. "Luce?" Natsu kini tengah melambai-lambai tepat di depan mata lucy karena merasa tidak ada respon dari lawan bicara.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Lucy dan menyusul mata kanan. Air matanya kini tak terbendung lagi.

Natsu yang duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy kini berpindah ke samping Lucy.

"Luce… hey seharusnya kau senang soalnya perjuanganku selama 7 tahun ini telah membuahkan hasil." Ucap Natsu sambil menenangkan Lucy.

"Hiks… maaf." Lucy langsung saja memeluk Natsu "Omedetou… hiks.. Omedetou… Omedetou Natsu" Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Lucy di sela-sela tangisnya.

Natsu yang awalnya kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Lucy kini sudah membalas pelukan Lucy. Sambil meletekan dagunya di pucuk kuning Lucy. "Ini semua berkatmu Luce… kau selalu ada untukku. Bahkan tetap menyuruhku untuk tetap berjuang." Natsu kemudian medorong bahu Lucy. Ia ingin melihat wajahnya. Sejujurnya ada desiran lembut –seseaat- setelah memperhatikan wajah Lucy. Wajahnya yang mulus, mata madunya yang dapat membuat hati Natsu sangat tenang.

Natsu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Lucy "Terima kasih sahabatku…" sambungnya.

"Uhm..." balas Lucy.

Lima menit berlalu. Kini Lucy sudah mulai tenang. Dan Natsu pun sudah kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Berhadapan dengan Lucy.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu ingin katakan padaku Luce…" Natsu kini mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"oh itu. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu karena sudah berhasil membuat Lissana menjadi kekasihmu." Balas Lucy sambil lagi, ada desiran aneh yang dirasakan Natsu rasakan saat melihat Lucy yang tersenyum.

'Cantik' itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Natsu. "Weirdo" tapi itulah yang terucapkan oleh bibir Natsu juga dengan memberikan grin'snya ke Lucy.

"Natsu aku tidak aneh, ak…." Ucapan Lucy terhenti ketika mendengar ponsel Natsu yang berdering. Lucy sempat melihat nama si penelfon. Tak ingin mengganggu percakapan Natsu dengan si penelfon Lucy lebih memilih diam dengan menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Halo…" itulah kata pertama yang terucap oleh Natsu setelah menekan ponselnya.

Hening sebentar

"Akh Lis, iya aku baru mau berangkat…"

 **Lucy PoV**

Ku lihat Natsu sedang berbicara dengan orang yang di seberang telfon. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sebahagia itu kah kau karena perjuanganmu telah tercapai. Bahkan kau sampai tersipu malu seperti itu. Padahal mereka hanya telfonan. Beruntungnya Lissana karena memilikimu Natsu. Aku hampir saja merusak kebahagiaanmu Natsu jika kau tidak memberitahukan terlebih dahulu perihal hubunganmu dengan Lisanna.

"uce…. Luce….?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Natsu memanggilku. Sepertinya percakapan dengan orang seberang sudah selesai.

"Lucy….. Luigi…." Akh, sekarang aku benar-benar kesal dengan Natsu saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku. Seakan itu bisa membuang kekesalanku saat ini.

"Natsu, namaku bukan Luigi.." aku menatap kesal kearah Natsu…

"Habisnya kau ku panggil berkali-kali kau tidak menyaut." Kini wajah Natsu terlihat lucu dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat itu.

"hahahaha!" Dan tidak dapat ku tahan lagi aku malah tertawa. Dasar kekanak-kanakan.

 **Lucy PoV end**

"Weirdo… " Natsu ikut tersenyum juga. Natsu langsung saja mengambil tangan Lucy "Ayo". Sambil menariknya keluar.

"Eh.. kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy yang hanya bisa mengikuti arah tarikan Natsu.

"Mengantarmu pulang. Aku harus pergi menjemput Lisanna. Kami ada kencan." Jawab Natsu sambil memaksa Lucy untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan tanpa babibu lagi setelah Natsu berada di posisi mengemudinya dia langsung tancap gas.

"Mou… Natsu aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penyebab terlambatnya dirimu di kencan pertamamu." Ucap Lucy pasrah.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Makanya aku memasukkanmu kedalam mobil sebelum kau protes" Natsu hanya fokus ke jalan.

"Dasar…"

 **Natsu PoV**

"Dasar.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Lucy. Aku tau tanpa melihat wajahnya pasti dia sedang kesal bercampur dengan pasrah saat ini. Aku paling suka membuat Lucy seperti ini. Itu bagiku itu sangat Lucu.

Hening…

Tumben sekali Lucy tidak cerewet seperti biasanya jika di usili seperti ini. Aku sempatkan melirik kearah Lucy sebelum kembali fokus ke jalan.

Apa itu? Kenapa dia berwajah sedih sekali? Lucy yang sedang bersamaku saat ini seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Aku ingin membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan ini. Tapi kenapa sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Oh ayolah Natsu, buka suara. Tanpa sadar kami sudah dekat dengan tempat tinggal Lucy, tinggal belok kiri maka kami sampai ke Apartemen yang di sewanya dengan sahabatnya Levi entah-Garden itu. Aku lupa. Tapi aku tidak ingin cepat berpisah dengan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide bagus. Bukannya aku belok kiri, aku malah belok kanan. Pasti Lucy akan marah-marah.

….

Aneh. Aku tau Lucy memang aneh, tapi tidak seaneh sekarang. Lucy bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun bahkan setelah aku berbelok. Ya sudahlah mungkin saat ini Lucy lagi pada masa dimana dia ingin tidak diganggu.

Tanpa terasa kami sudah di depan Apartemenya. Aku menolehkan penglihatanku kerah Lucy. Masih tak bergeming.

"Luce, kita sudah sampai…" aku jadi bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Lucy saat ini.

"Akh, iya." Lucy tampak kaget. Dan langsung saja membuka pintu mobil. Tapi terhenti dan berbalik kearahku. "Natsu, arigatou to sayounara." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung saja keluar tanpa berbalik atau berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mendengarku membalas salamnya. Dan 'sayounara'. Kita kan masih akan bertemu lagi. Dasar Aneh.

 **Natsu PoV end**

"Okaeri, Lu-chan. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Natsu? Apa katanya? Apa dia mau?" Lucy langsung di sambut dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan jangan lupa tarikan yang di terimanya untuk memaksanya duduk di samping orang yang bertanya.

"Levy-chan… hiks… " Lucy tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Dia langsung memeluk Levy.

"Lu-chan…" sepertinya Levy tahu jika Lucy seperti ini berarti…

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Natsu Levy-chan…. Aku tidak bisa merusak kebahagiaan Natsu. Dia sangat bahagia Levy, karena kini dia sudah menjadi kekasihnya Lisanna. Hiks… aku tidak sanggup langi Levy-chan.. hiks" masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Lucy benar-benar sakit hati.

"Jadi kau belum memberitahukannya ya…" Levy kini tengah ikut menangis. Sahabatnya kini sedang sangat terluka, itu terbukti dari pelukan Lucy yang sangat erat serta tangisan Lucy yang pecah.

"Hiks.. Hiks…. Aku tidak bisa Levy-chan. Aku tidak bisa…. Hiks…." Lucy mempererat pelukannya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Levy.

Lucy sudah tenang. Walaupun sepertinya dia masih sesegukkan. "Natsu tidak perlu tau. Dia hanya mencintai Lisanna jadi aku tidak… hiks.. hiksss" Tangis Lucy pecah lagi.

"Aku tau Lu-chan. Tapi dia berhak tau… kalau kau… hiks kalau kau… hikss.." Levy menggantung kalimatnya tidak bisa membendung air matanya. "hiks.. kalau dia akan menjadi seorang ayah." Sambungnya. Ya benar Natsu akan menjadi seoarang Ayah dan begitupun Lucy akan menjadi soerang Ibu. Karena saat ini Lucy tengah mengandung anak Natsu. Awalnya baik Lucy maupun Levy mengira itu hanya masuk angin biasa. Tapi setelah melihat Lucy tak kunjung sembuh Levy jadi khawatir.

Jadi Levy berinisiatif untuk membawanya ke dokter. Tapi ketika di periksa, dokter itu malah menyarankan mereka untuk ke dokter kandungan. Levy tidak enak hati untuk bertanya ketika melihat wajah Lucy yang kaget saat itu. Jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti saran tersebut dan pergi ke dokter kandungan. Setelah mereka kembali ke Apartemen merek barulah Lucy menceritakan mengapa dia bisa hamil. Ternyata itu terjadi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

 **Back to the Past**

Ketika itu Natsu sedang mabuk-mabukan karena di tolak oleh Lisanna entah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dan tentu saja yang berada di sampingnya saat itu adalah Lucy.

"Luce.. hik… aku di tolak lagi hik…" Natsu yang sedang mabuk berat saat ini hanya dapat berbicara ngelantur. "Lisanna, aku mencintaimu… hahahaha! Hik".

"Natsu, ayo pulang. Kau sedang mabuk berat saat ini" Lucy kini tengah mengambil gelas yang berisikan alcohol di tangan Natsu saat ini.

"Luce… kembalikan…" rengek Natsu sambil menggapai-gapai tangan Lucy untuk mengambil gelasnya. Dan menurut Lucy itu sangat lucu.

"Tidak Natsu. Kau sudah sangat mabuk kau tau" balas Lucy dengan tegas. Kini tangan kanannya ke belakang, menghindari tangan Natsu sedang tangan kirinya sedang berusaha mendorong Natsu agar menjauhinya.

"Demo Luce… hik… aku sedang sakit hati" Kini rengekan Natsu semakin keras.

Lucy tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi jadi dia langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. "mou.. Luce… kau kejam…" melihat hal itu Natsu hanya bisa pasrah. Dan tidak berniat lagi untuk minum. Kini dia malah berada di pelukan Lucy. Efek karena mencoba mengambil gelas tadi.

Lucy hanya bisa pasrah mendengar dengkuran halus Natsu yang kini sendang tertidur. "dasar, tuhkan jadi aku yang harus mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya kemudian membopong Natsu keluar dari bar.

Lucy merasa sangat pusing, mungkin efek dari alcohol tadi. Tapi kesadarannya masih ada. "Dasar Natsu…. Kau berat tauuu." Sambil membetulkan posisi Natsu agar tidak jatuh.

"Hahahahaha, Lisanna aku mencintaimu…."

"iya.. iya… aku tau. Akh kau berat sekali. Sebaiknya kau ku bawa ke hotel terdekat. Aku tidak sanggup lagi membawamu ke rumahmu kau tau." Lucy tersenyum getir ketika menyadari hanya nama Lisanna yang keluar dari mulut Natsu sebagai jawabannya.

"hap.." Lucy menjatuhkan Natsu ke tempat tidur. Tugasnya sudah selesai. "a..ah kepalaku pusing. Sekarang aku harus pulang, kalau tidak Levy akan khawatir." Tapi sebelum dia berbalik dia sudah ditarik duluan oleh Natsu dan bukan itu saja Natsu langsung menindihnya dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Lucy mencoba melawan. Tapi kekuatannya sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada Natsu. Terlebih lagi saat ini juga dia masih pusing akibat alcohol tadi. Natsu yang awalnya ganas kini melembut dan Lucy pun terbuai.

….

Paginya Natsu menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan tidak berbusana dan sangat pusing. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Tapi percuma, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia hanya menemukan catatan kecil di meja

" _Natsu aku yang membawamu ke hotel, semalam kau sangat mabuk. Aku tidak sanggup harus membopongmu. Dan soal Lisanna jangan menyerah. Kau harus menembaknya sekali lagi. Aku yakin kali ini dia pasti berhasil._

 _Lucy"_.

 **Back to the present**

"Tidak Levy-chan. Saat ini dia sudah bahagia dengan Lisanna. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini seorang diri. Tanpa Natsupun aku yakin pasti bisa. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka terluka, dengan memilik Ayah yang tidak menginginkan mereka" ucap Lucy panjang lebar sambil menghapus air matanya. Mencoba tegar.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika Natsu tidak menginginkan mereka?. Kau bahkan belum memberi tahunya." Levy benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Lucy saat ini.

"Aku tau. Sebab jika dia mengetahuinya dia pasti akan menganggap bahwa mereka dapat merusak hubungannnya dengan Lisanna". Jawab Lucy yakin

Levy tidak tau apa lagi yang harus di ucapkan. Ini adalah keputusan Lucy. Jika begitu dia harus menghargainya. "Baiklah.. Lu-chan, jika itu yang kau inginkan".

"terimah kasih Levy-chan. Aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu." Lucy pun langsung memeluk Levy sekali lagi.

"oh iya Levy, aku akan pindah ke Crocus. Aku tidak ingin menemui Natsu dan tidak ingin jika Natsu tau bahwa dia adalah seorang ayah." Ucap Lucy memisahkan diri dari Levy.

"Tapi Lucy, jarak Magnolia dan Crocus kan sangat jauh. Aku tidak ingin berpsiah denganmu Lucy" Bantah Levy.

"Tidak Levy, justru itu yang aku inginkan. Jauh dari Natsu." Jawab Lucy mantap. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau." Sekali lagi Levy hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih Levi-chan"

"Sama-sama Lu-chan".

i


End file.
